Das Gemälde
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Wie ist das Gemälde von Alex und Albert Wesker entstanden? ONESHOT


_1991_

Albert Wesker konnte sich wahrlich etwas Besseres für einen Samstagabend vorstellen, als seine Zeit in der Gegenwart von Oswell E. Spencer zu verbringen, doch einmal im Jahr musste er wohl oder übel seine Abscheu für den alten Mann beiseiteschieben und seiner Pflicht als Ziehsohn nachkommen.

Es war eine Woche vor Weihnachten und Spencer hatte zu einem Abendessen in seinem Anwesen in den Arklay Mountains geladen. Albert verzichtete auf eine Fahrt mit dem Ecliptic Express und nahm stattdessen seinen Wagen.

Vor ein paar Monaten war er von der Forschung in Umbrellas Information Department gewechselt. Er hatte die Arbeit an Viren für Spencer und auch die Zusammenarbeit mit William Birkin dafür aufgegeben. Spencer war von Alberts Entscheidung wenig angetan und hatte bereits desöfteren versucht, seinen alten Schützling dazu zu bewegen, in die Arklay-Laboratorien zurückzukehren. Wie Albert seinen „Vater" kannte, würde sein Rückzug aus der Forschung auch am heutigen Abend wieder Gesprächsthema sein. Wie er sich schon darauf freute, dachte er säuerlich, als er, pünktlich zum vorgegebenen Zeitpunkt, sein Auto vor dem Anwesen parkte.

Spencers Butler Patrick erwartete ihn bereits.

„Willkommen, Master Albert", sagte Patrick mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen. Bitte", er nahm Albert seinen Mantel ab, „Master Spencer und Master Alex erwarten Sie bereits."

Master Alex?

Albert war überrascht zu hören, dass seine Schwester ebenfalls anwesend sein würde. Sie hatten sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Es musste das erste Mal seit langer Zeit sein, dass Spencer sie beide eingeladen hatte. Albert musste zugeben, dass er schon lange nicht mehr an Alex gedacht hatte, und er fragte sich, was wohl aus ihr geworden war.

Patrick führte ihn in den Salon, wo Spencer und Alex auf ihn warteten.

„Danke, Patrick. Sagen Sie gleich dem Fotografen Bescheid", wies Spencer seinen Butler an, dann wandte er sich Albert zu.

„Albert, schön dich zu sehen. Gut siehst du aus."

„Spencer." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Hallo Albert."

„Alex."

Sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Sie war so schlank und schön wie eh und je und ihr volles braunes Haar fiel sanft auf ihre Schultern. Um den Hals trug sie eine lange Kette aus bunten Steinen. Ihr Make-Up war dezent, aber betonte ihre Weiblichkeit. Sie trug weiß, Albert schwarz. Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, waren sie das Spiegelbild des jeweils anderen.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Albert", sagte sie mit ihrer lasziven Stimme. Sie stand mit einem Glas Scotch am Fenster und betrachtete die winterliche Landschaft draußen.

„Ja, es ist wirklich lange her."

Ein Mann betrat den Raum. „Mr. Spencer."

„Ah, Mr. Davis, kommen Sie nur."

„Darf ich fragen, was …"

„Mr. Davis wird vor dem Essen ein paar Aufnahmen von euch machen", erklärte Spencer und dirigierte Albert in den Sessel, wo er zuvor gesessen hatte. Alex musste sich links neben ihn stellen.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern", versicherte der Fotograf.

Albert legte seine Hände auf die Armlehnen und schlug lässig ein Bein über das andere. Er nahm bewusst seine Sonnenbrille nicht ab. Alex stand locker neben ihm und hatte ihre rechte Hand auf ihre Hüfte gelegt.

Sie verharrten eine halbe Minute in ihrer Position, bis der Fotograf genug Aufnahmen gemacht hatte. Als der Mann fertig war, begleitete Patrick ihn hinaus. Spencer führte Albert und Alex ins Esszimmer, wo bereits der Tisch für das Abendessen gedeckt war.

„Entschuldigt bitte die Unannehmlichkeiten", sagte Spencer.

„Dürfen wir jetzt erfahren, wofür die Fotos sind?", fragte Alex.

„Ich wollte gerne ein aktuelles Foto von euch beiden", sagte Spencer. „Auch wenn ihr erwachsen seid, möchte euer Vater trotzdem eure Entwicklung mitverfolgen. Wer weiß, wie oft wir noch die Gelegenheit zu so einer Zusammenkunft haben werden. Außerdem", fügte er hinzu, „gebe ich ein Gemälde in Auftrag. Der Maler braucht eine Vorlage."

„Ein Gemälde von uns?", fragte Alex gespielt interessiert.

„Für das Anwesen in England."

* * *

Das Abendessen verlief ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle – zum Glück. Alex' Stimmung sank jedes Jahr, wenn sie in der Weihnachtszeit ihren Pflichtbesuch bei Spencer machen musste, auf einen absoluten Tiefpunkt. Dieses Jahr jedoch konnte sie ihrem Treffen sogar etwas abgewinnen. Albert wiederzusehen machte den Abend nicht nur erträglicher, sondern auch vergnüglicher. Sie hatte sogar Spaß dabei.

Sie war überrascht zu hören, dass er nicht mehr an Viren forschte, sondern jetzt ein Umbrella-Agent war. Spencer hieß es nicht gut. Alex lachte in sich hinein, als Spencer vergeblich versuchte, Albert von einer Rückkehr in die Forschung zu überzeugen. Sie kannte ihren Bruder viel zu gut. Wenn er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dann konnte ihn nichts davon abbringen.

„Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Alex", sagte Spencer ernst. „Sie arbeitet jetzt für mich."

Glücklicherweise sah Spencer nicht zu ihr, als sie ihre Augen verdrehte. Sie wäre lieber eine Sekretärin geworden, als weiter an Spencers Projekten zu arbeiten.

„Wenn du nicht mit William weiter am G-Virus forschen willst, kannst du auch mit Alex zusammen arbeiten."

Alex und Albert tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. Sie verstanden beide die Anspielung sofort.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Alex hätte nichts dagegen."

„Das klingt wirklich verlockend, doch ich muss dankend ablehnen", sagte Albert höflich. „Ich bin mit der neuen Arbeit sehr zufrieden."

„Du kannst es dir jederzeit überlegen, Albert. Alex und ich würden uns sehr freuen. Aber nun reden wir nicht weiter von der Arbeit. Sagt mir, was ist in eurem Leben passiert? Es ist so selten, dass wir alle zusammenkommen und euer Vater ist neugierig."

* * *

Es dauerte bis Mitternacht, bis sie endlich erlöst waren. Patrick geleitete sie zur Tür und wünschte ihnen frohe Weihnachten.

„Wie bist du hierhergekommen?", fragte Albert, als er in sein Auto stieg.

„Spencer hat mich abholen lassen", erklärte Alex. „Ich glaube, er hoffte wohl, dass ich über Nacht hier bleibe, aber darauf kann er lange warten."

„Soll ich dich mitnehmen?", bot Albert an.

Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte sie und stieg ein.

* * *

„Hier wohnst du?", fragte Alex beeindruckt. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Alberts Wohnung betraten. „Es ist schön hier. Vielleicht sollte ich auch Agentin werden, wenn man dann so eine Wohnung bekommt."

„Wo lebst du?", wollte Albert wissen.

„Seit ich für Spencer arbeiten muss, lebe ich praktisch im Labor. Spaß beiseite. Es ist eine kleine, aber gemütliche Bleibe. Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Ich habe sogar einen persönlichen Assistenten, der sich um mich kümmert."

„Darf ich dir einen Drink oder etwas Wein anbieten?", fragte Albert, als er ihr ihren Wintermantel abnahm und ihn an die Garderobe hängte.

„Sehr gern. Ich nehme Wein.

Mit einer Flasche Rotwein ließen sie sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa nieder. Alex schlug die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, nachdem sie einen großen Schluck Wein genommen hatte. Sie sah erschöpft aus.

„Ach, ich hatte vergessen, wie anstrengend Spencer sein kann."

Albert grinste. Jetzt da sie endlich allein waren, nahm er seine Sonnenbrille ab.

„Wem sagst du das. Was musst du eigentlich genau für ihn machen?"

„Er will, dass ich Medikamente für ihn erstelle. Auf Basis der Viren. Ich soll ihm bei der Erfüllung seines größten Traums helfen."

„Verstehe. Der alte Mann glaubt also immer noch, dass er ein Gott werden könnte. Lächerlich."

Sie lächelte.

„Du hast hoffentlich gemerkt, dass er misstrauisch geworden ist", bemerkte Alex. „Er sieht es wahrscheinlich als Verrat an, dass du jetzt im Information Department bist."

„Er kann es nicht ertragen, dass ich mich seiner Kontrolle entziehe", sagte Albert kalt. „Deshalb hat er uns diesmal zusammen einbestellt. Er wollte, dass du mich überzeugst zurückzukehren. Aber daraus wird nichts. Umbrella liegt bereits hinter mir."

Er hatte das ausgesprochen, was Alex schon seit geraumer Zeit durch den Kopf ging. Früher oder später, das hatten beide unabhängig voneinander beschlossen, würden sie Umbrella und ihrem Vater den Rücken kehren. Und dann würde Spencer den ultimativen Preis bezahlen müssen.

* * *

In den frühen Morgenstunden öffnete Albert die zweite Flasche Wein. Alex war müde und doch verspürte sie keinen Drang, ins Bett zu gehen. Albert hatte ihr angeboten, die Nacht bei ihr zu bleiben, doch sie lehnte ab. Sie wollte sich ein Hotelzimmer nehmen.

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme, als die Uhr gerade Viertel nach drei geschlagen hatte.

Sie bewegten sich zu leiser Musik. Alex schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf an Alberts Schulter.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte", gestand sie. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich zerbrechlich. Alberts Arme, die sie hielten, waren der willkommene Halt, nach dem sie sich gesehnt hatte.

„Geduld, Alex. Früher oder später wird Spencer das bekommen, was er verdient", raunte Albert.

Sie mochte seine tiefe Stimme so nah an ihrem Ohr. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchfuhr sie jedes Mal bei ihrem Klang. Sie dachte an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in der Vergangenheit zurück, als sie desöfteren das Bett miteinander geteilt hatten. Die Erinnerungen verblassten bereits. Es war zu lange her, dass sie ihn gespürt hatte. Lust überkam sie und der Wein tat sein Übriges.

Ihre Hand wanderte über seinen Arm nach oben, während sie ihn sanft auf den Hals küsste. Albert verkrampfte und wich einen Schritt von ihr zurück. Alex hielt inne und blickte ihn einen Moment entgeistert an.

„Was hast du?", raunte sie.

„Alex … Das geht nicht", sagte Albert.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte sie etwas ungeduldig.

„Es gibt da jemanden."

„Eine Frau?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Ja."

Alex war noch nie so enttäuscht und beschämt worden wie in diesem Moment. Er hatte sie noch nie zurückgewiesen und sie musste zugeben, dass sie ein bisschen gekränkt war. Sie fing sich aber schnell wieder und setzte wieder ihre kühle Fassade auf. „Verstehe", sagte sie. „Und? Wie… ist sie?"

Albert musterte sie einen Moment. Dann antwortete er: „Ihr Name ist Anna. Sie ist aus Edonien, in Osteuropa."

„Edonien?" Alex hob eine Augenbraue. „Arbeitet sie für Umbrella?"

Albert schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie arbeitet als Bedienung einem Bistro."

Offenbar hatte ihr enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck sie verraten, denn Albert sagte: „Tut mir leid."

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kommt nur etwas … unerwartet."

„Willst du noch tanzen?", fragte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Sie willigte ein. „Das hast du vorhin beim Abendessen mit Spencer gar nicht erwähnt", meinte Alex.

„Ich war so umsichtig, es vor Spencer nicht zu erwähnen", sagte Albert. „Mein Privatleben geht ihn nichts an."

„Du weißt schon, warum er gefragt hat, oder?"

Albert sah nachdenklich drein. „Natürlich." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Er will, dass wir zusammenkommen, Albert", sagte Alex. „Das ist schon lange sein Plan. Er hat großes Interesse an dem Produkt unserer Verbindung." Als sie die Worte aussprach, hatte sie plötzlich einen bitteren Gallegeschmack im Mund.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Albert. „Doch so weit werde ich es niemals kommen lassen. Lieber sterbe ich, als es zuzulassen, dass Spencer sich an meinen Kindern vergreift. Wenn ich jemals …"

„Ist das mit dieser Anna etwas Ernstes?", wollte Alex wissen. Beinahe war sie etwas neidisch auf ihren Bruder. Ihre letzte Beziehung lag weit in der Vergangenheit. Spencer hatte sie sabotiert.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass Spencer niemals von ihr erfahren darf."

Alex nickte. „Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen", sagte sie und ging zügig in den Flur, um sich ihre Jacke zu nehmen.

„Alex, bitte bleib."

„Nein, ist schon gut. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dich wiederzusehen, Albert."

Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dann wäre sie vielleicht länger geblieben.

* * *

 _2006_

Er hatte die Wachen ausgeschaltet und nun trennte ihn nur noch eine Tür von seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Er war gekommen, um Antworten zu finden. Er bewegte sich langsam und geräuschlos wie ein Schatten durch das alte Anwesen; er hatte alle Zeit der Welt, niemand würde ihn mehr stören.

Er wusste, dass der alte Mann oben in der Bibliothek war; mit Sicherheit hatte ihm jemand Weskers Kommen angekündigt. Die Jagd war fast langweilig, fand Wesker. Er hatte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Warum floh Spencer nicht? Erwartete er Albert bereits? Hatte er sich endlich mit seinem unweigerlich bevorstehenden Tod angefreundet oder besaß er die Dreistigkeit, um weiter Spielchen mit Albert zu treiben?

Bevor er den Weg zur Bibliothek einschlug, um seinem Vater gegenüberzutreten, suchte er erst das Arbeitszimmer im zweiten Stock auf. Er musste wissen, ob es tatsächlich hier war. Ohne zu zögern tötete er die letzte Wache mit einem Genickbruch und stieß die Tür auf. Da hing es, an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch. _Das Bild._

Er und Alex, vor 15 Jahren in Raccoon City. Er hatte seine Schwester seit jenem Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Als er das Bild vorsichtig berührte, fragte er sich, wo sie heute war. Fast tat es ihm leid, dass sie am heutigen Abend nicht hier bei ihm war. Sie hatte sich diesen Tag viel sehnlicher gewünscht als Albert. Sie hatte sich Spencers Tod wie sonst nichts auf der Welt gewünscht.

Das Funkgerät der toten Wache riss Wesker aus seinen Erinnerungen. Die B.S.A.A. war bereits hier; er musste sich beeilen.

Als er Spencers gebrechlichen Körper durchstieß, da empfand er nichts als Genugtuung, denn er wusste, dass er Alex' größten Wunsch erfüllt hatte.

* * *

 _2009_

Das Haus war leer. Weiße Tücher bedeckten die Möbel. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit eilte Alex Wesker die Treppe nach oben. Durch ihre Krankheit fiel ihr das Treppensteigen zunehmend schwer, doch sie wurde nicht langsamer. Sie war von einem Ziel besessen und sie wollte nicht Halt machen, ehe sie es nicht erreicht hatte.

Man hatte alle Gemälde von der Wand genommen und sie achtlos auf dem Boden gestapelt. Alex suchte und suchte und Panik überfiel sie, weil sie dachte, es wäre nicht mehr hier. Sie fand es schließlich unter einem hohen Stapel von Spencers Familienporträts. Glücklicherweise hatte es keinen Schaden genommen.

„Albert …"

Fast sehnsüchtig strichen ihre Finger über das Gemälde, das sie beide zeigte. Damals, als sie beide noch jung und unbekümmert gewesen waren. Alex erinnerte sich genau an den Tag, als das Foto von ihnen gemacht wurde. Albert hatte eine Frau kennengelernt und Alex hatte noch für Spencer gearbeitet, ohne zu wissen, welche Absichten der alte Mann wirklich verfolgt hatte.

Heute war alles anders. Albert war tot und sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Die letzten Erinnerungen an ihren Bruder waren seine Arbeit und das Gemälde. Sie würde Uroborus und das Bild auf ihre russische Insel mitnehmen und sein Erbe bewahren, das schwor sie. Das war sie Albert schuldig.


End file.
